Figuring Him Out
by Fanfictioner123
Summary: Bella Swan has moved to Forks and its not as bad as she thought it would be. She makes new friends, but there is a boy nobody seems to no anything about. Will she be able to break down his walls and find out about the past he fells guilty for? All Human
1. Moving

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I hate the name Isabella. It just sounds too formal. People call me Bella instead. I live in Phoenix, Arizona…or at least I used to. Now I'm going to be living in a small town called Forks, Washington. And when I mean small town I mean small town. People know just about everyone else and trying to keep big secret is probably next to impossible. How did I ever I get so lucky?

I guess that's what happens when you're the selfless daughter and decide to move in with your dad to make you mom happy. I could tell that she wasn't happy when she had to stay home with me when her husband, Phil, my step-father, had to travel and she had to stay with me. Phil is a baseball player. Not a very good one, but a baseball player either way.

He plays for the minor leagues and always has to move around, so like I said I decided to be the selfless daughter and move in with my dad. That means my mom gets to travel with Phil and I get to catch up with Charlie. Not that there's much catching up to do.

I looked at Charlie who was currently sitting next to me in the driver's seat of his cruiser. Charlie's still the same police chief I've always known him as.

With a sigh I turned my head away from Charlie and looked out the widow. There wasn't much to see. All I could make out was trees and lots of green. The only other thing to see were the rain drops that I knew from past visits were going to be seen often.

Honestly, it looked like someone toke a paintbrush and started to pain everything in sight green.

We hadn't even entered Forks yet and I was already homesick for Phoenix and sick of all the green.

These were going to be two difficult years, but I was going to have to find some way to pull through.

With another sigh I noticed to Welcome to Forks, Washington sign.

I watched as Charlie drove down the familiar route to his…our…house. It looked as if nothing had changed since I have been here last and that had been years ago.

I guess small towns don't change very often.

Charlie looked at me and gave me a small smile. "

"Welcome home kiddo" I hate when people call me kiddo.

I looked at the house. Just like the town it hadn't seemed to change at all. We got out of the car and started to grab my luggage.

Charlie brought me upstairs to the same room I've had since I was a baby and put my luggage down on the floor. Other then the change from a bed to a crib the interior hadn't changed much.

"If you need anything I'll be in living room." Charlie's seemed to be pleading me not to need him with his eyes. Charlie and I had always been more of the unmusshy types and showing feelings and never been our fortes. I gave him a reassuring smile to put him at ease and when he left I started to unpack my things.

Tomorrow I was going have to start school.

Life just wasn't fair.


	2. Small Pixies and Green Eyes

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Please don't let it be morning

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Ok fine it's morning now where's the stupid off button

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

There's the button. Time to get up. Oh joy, first day of school. A school where everyone there is going to know you are new. I could already imagine my facing turning a deep red.

With a groan I forced myself out of bed.

My favorite pair of jeans and a simple white tee with a brown sweatshirt was going to have to. It may have been the first day of school for me, but it was already October and school had already started for everyone else. No need to get dressed up for anything then.

"Charlie," I called out.

No response.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator.

_To Bella,_

_Went to work already. Help yourself to what you can find for breakfast. When you're done take the keys off the counter and go outside. There's a surprise there for you. _

_From Dad_

A surprise? Keys?

Being me and never having any patience I went right to the window. Out there was an old red truck. It was _**perfect!**_ I put a piece of toast in the toaster and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

I opened up the truck door and started the car.

I almost had a head attack.

This truck was _LOUD_…but it was still perfect. With a smile plastered on my face I ran back inside to finish getting ready for school.

A half an hour later and a couple of bruises from tripping over my own feet later(Did I forget to tell you I'm incredibly clumsy) I was sitting back in _my _truck starting it again, but this time I was ready for the load noise that came soon after.

Before I knew it I was looking at Forks High School and the students that went there wandering around in small groups.

I was glad that when I looked around all the cars were just as old looking as mine and didn't really stand out.

With about another minute of convincing myself that maybe it wouldn't be too bad I forced myself out of the car.

Before I knew it a small black haired looking pixie was standing in front of me talking a mile and minute.

The only words I caught were "_new…….help…….show you…….to be…….friends……." _

Before I could tell her I had no idea what she was saying someone else beat me to the punch.

"Alice calm down. I'm pretty sure that you're freaking her out and that she has no idea what you're saying." He was tall with blond hair, but more importantly he seemed to be able to control this small pixie that I know knew was named Alice.

"Sorry Jasper this is just so exiting. We finally get someone new here and I know where just going to be great friends." She then turned to me "Sorry sometimes I get ahead of myself."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at this and told her "Sometimes?"

"Ok A LOT" She then turned back to me and gave me a smile. I couldn't help smiling back.

"My name is Bella" I told them.

"Well duh everyone in the school seems to know that, so don't worry about having to tell people your name. Personally I think it saves a lot of breath and energy because now you don't have to repeat you self over and over and over and over and over…" I started to blush

"Alice I think she gets the point" Jasper told her to my relief.

"Oops…now lets get you to the office so you can your schedule and that stuffers..and yes I just said stuffers so get used to it, "she said with a grin. I grinned back and let her lead me away to the office.

After getting my schedule and a form for all the teachers to sign in each class to make sure I went, Alice was leading me off to homeroom, which she happened to have with me along with a couple of other classes.

It was there where I first laid eyes on _HIM_. He was gorgeous. Anybody in their right mind or even someone that was totally bonkers could see that. He had bronze hair that looked messy, but at the same time looked as if each strand was perfectly placed. And his eyes. I thought I would start to hate green here but looking into those eyes I knew I would never get enough of _his_ green eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

You could easily see he was well muscled because the black shirt seemed to cling to his skin.

I quickly looked away before I started to stare.

I didn't need to embarrass myself anymore than what was needed today.

I asked Alice where we were going to sit and to my joy and horror my seat was going to be next to him.

When I sat down he turned his head and looked out the window. Alice and I started to talk and get to know each other a little bit while we waiting for roll call. Soon enough the teacher was calling out each name and that's how I learned _his _name.

"Edward Masen," the teacher called out.

"Here," Edward replied.

Edward…an unusual name, but it seemed to fit him perfectly.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
